timboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Dexter's Laboratory Q
Title: Dexter's Laboratory Q&A Quiz Creation Date: April 18, 2010 Timbox's post Hello, everyone! I'm Back! First things first, I have a Q&A quiz for you regarding the Cartoon Network show, Dexter's Laboratory! '' ''1. Do you remember Dexter's Laboratory? '' ''2. What's your favorite episode(s) or part(s) of Dexter's Laboratory? 3. What's your favorite character(s) from Dexter's Laboratory? 4. Who is the most common recurring character in the show that is not one of Dexter's family member? 5. Do you remember Dee Dee's friends, Lee Lee and Mee Mee? Do you miss them? What did they look like and what are their ethnic backgrounds? And do you recall any episode(s) or part(s) of Dexter's Lab featuring Dee Dee's friends, Lee Lee and Mee Mee? What are your memories of Lee Lee and Mee Mee, if you have any? 6. What are your favorite episode(s) involving Dexter? 7. What are your favorite episode(s) involving Dee Dee and/or her friends, Lee Lee and Mee Mee? 8. What are your favorite episode(s) involving Mandark, Dexter's Rival? 9. What are your favorite episode(s) involving Dexter and Dee Dee's mom and dad with no names? 10. What are your favorite obscure character(s) from Dexter's Lab? 11. What are your favorite episode involving any obscure character from Dexter's Lab? 12. Who created Dexter's Laboratory? 13. Describe the production of the show? 14. Who have the right ideas for Dexter's Laboratory? Genndy Tartakovsky or Chris Savino? 15. What went right about/with/for Dexter's Laboratory, and what went terribly, terribly wrong about/with/for the show? 16. What is probably the most important issue facing Dexter's Laboratory in the United States today? 17. Who owned the DVD and Blu Ray home video rights to Dexter's Laboratory in the US and elsewhere and when will it be released on DVD? Will it come after Johnny Bravo on DVD and Courage the Cowardly Dog on DVD or what? 18. Do you remember Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip? What's your favorite part of the Ego Trip movie? What do you like about Ego Trip and what did you not like about it? What is the most notorious part of Ego Trip? Is it the whipping scene or what? 19. A Notorious Segment of Dial M for Monkey, Barbequor was banned from Cartoon Network? Why was it banned? And was Dial M for Monkey: Barbequor considered to be lost and destroyed in many countries except for Australia and New Zealand? What are the only surviving elements of Barbequor in many countries excluding Australia and New Zealand? 20. What are your favorite Dial M for Monkey segment(s) and character(s)? 21. What are your favorite Justice Friends segment(s) and character(s)? 22. Mandark have hippie parents who even called him Susan instead of Mandark. So, why did Mandark have hippie parents instead of his little sister, Olga Lalavava? 23. What are your favorite work from Genndy Tartakovsky other than Dexter's Lab? 24. Would you rather watch Dexter's Lab on Boomerang or on the internet or would you like for Cartoon Network to bring it back in either reruns or newer episodes or what? 25. Is Dexter's Laboratory being the most wanted Cartoon Network show on DVD the most important issue facing the show in North America today or what? Bonus Question #1 What is your favorite song from Dexter's Lab? Bonus Question #2 What is the name of the Charlie's Angels Spoof in Dexter's Lab? Bonus Question #3 What are the parodies listed in Dexter's Lab? Bonus Question #4 Who has the biggest butts in Dexter's lab? Bonus question #5 Whyare the shows Johnny Test and Jimmy Neutron accused of being ripoffs and knockoffs of Dexter's Lab? ''Enjoy! '' External Link http://www.tv.com/shows/dexters-laboratory/forums/dexters-laboratory-q-and-a-quiz-749-1792801/ Category:TV.com Category:2010